goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
SkyTFYesGCSBSCNo
My GoAnimate Avatar 2015 wikia.png He joined GoAnimate in May 2015. As of now, he is the nonsider on July 15, 2015... earning his title, anti-UTTP and ex-VGCP (ex means former). He properly maintains the reputation as a good user. SkyTFYesGCSBSCNo (also known Skylanders Transformers Yes Grand Chase Strawberry Shortcake No) is a Good User from the Philippines. He is best known for making good characters with good users such as Alex Kimble or good characters such as Tina and Diesel O'Neil. However he stays away from baby shows and he is a fan of Major Baseball anime. Not only that, he is also a fan of Adventure Time, Blood Plus+, Naruto, Dragonball, Evangelion, Cowboy Bepop Lunar game series. He is best known to make videos of Grand Chase along with Skylanders.Recently, he made Skylanders characters inspired by L Ryan and SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP ( and Grand Chase characters inspired by GCSV. His favorite childhood cartoons are Thomas and Tank Engine and older Transformers and Astro Boy literally. He may become more hostile to VGCPs as they turned bad 3 years later from 2012-2015. However, if he has GoPublish account for 3 months or 1 year, he will make even longer behavior chart if he has 180+ characters IF he has GoPublish. Alignment: Lawful Good and Chaotic Good... He made a video with a cameo of Good Users (noticeably Alex Kimble) which will defend him from bad users. He made his inspiration of making Alex Kimble as a cameo in videos in G.A.4.S. on Youtube... He also made rainbow cards for good characters he liked. Likes And Dislikes Automobiles (sports cars), Oggy And The Cockroaches, Spongebob, Transformers, Family Guy, The Simpsons, Being Irate and Casual Gamer, fanatic of Skylanders (huge fan), fanatic of Team Fortress Series, fanatic of League Of Legends, Castlevania, Diablo, Diablo GMods, Cars, Being quiet at school, Cool Stuff (like cool guys or Turians or Protoss or muscled anime men lol), Starcraft, Skyrim, Mass Effect, Hot Stuff (white haired anime girls with long white hair and red eyes), RPGs such as Kingdom Hearts, Lunar, cats that are cute and beautiful whom they know him, Cute Creatures like cats and stuffed toys and live Giant Pandas, TTTE (his favorite childhood) Dislikes: Grand Chase, Elsword, crappy shows and games, Baby shows such as Strawberry Shortcake, Caillou, Bad Stuff, Getting annoyed, VGCPs that turn to dark side to make butthurt complaints, UTTPs, bad users making videos out of him, Hardcore permadeaths in Diablo games (because he will be frustrated), Youtube/GoAnimate Wars (for those whose bad or good users are making videos out of each other), Mean comments, Having trouble in school, Shimmer And Shine, Little Charmers, Neutral with Alvin Hung, Nicolas as they are admins of GoAnimate, MLP characters, VGCps (because he was once a VGCP) Friends And Enemies/Foes Friends: Olaf/Brolaf from League Of Legends, Kerrigan and Zeratul from Starcraft, Jeanne from Bayonetta, Garrus from Mass Effect, Snap Shot along with Skylanders Heroes from Skylanders, Argenta from Dragon's Nest, Lucia from Lunar 2, Optimus Prime from Transformers, Angry Birds characters, Super Mario, Captain Falcon,Tyrael and Female Crusader from Diablo 3, Captain Phoebus from Hunchback Notre Dame, L Ryan, African Vulture, Alex Kimble, Julian Song (Harejules) (possible) Enemies: Luca Blight from Suikoden, Peppa Pig, Dora The Explorer, Edel Frost along with all Grand Chase player characters in Grand Chase, Mike The Knight, Strawberry Shortcake and her sisters, Judge Claude Frollo from Disney's Hunchback Of The Notre Dame, Bad Users, Option Disrespectors. Hobbies: Making animations in GoAnimate, Drawing in Photoshop or in traditional art, Playing online games and Diablo 2, playing PSP, playing stuffed toy panda, Reading books that are interested http://goanimate.com/user/0HExUMmrbmDU (his goanimate free trial has expired, inactive) Category:People who are sensitive to mean people